


confused

by Hiley_Holmes



Category: 233
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiley_Holmes/pseuds/Hiley_Holmes
Summary: Is abo.





	confused

Tim虽在呻吟，手里的动作却一点没慢。

抽插假阳具的速度越来越快，刘启的叫声也越来越急促，哭腔愈发清晰。

"啊——好...好舒服..Tim...谢...谢谢......"

刘启达到了高潮，他躺在床上喘息。Tim却觉得大事不好，他的信息素愈来愈浓烈了。

这个卧室里充满了刘启的信息素，浓度高到让Tim怀疑下一秒他就会憋死在里面。

要不是抑制剂用完了——

"吧嗒——"

是刘培强回来了。

Tim跑了出去："刘叔叔...刘启他的信息素越来越浓了..."他脸红了红，小声说："我已经帮他解决过一次了...浓度还是越来越高，怎么办啊..."

刘培强嗅着空气里的信息素，觉得事情有些棘手。

他给"老朋友"的通讯，立刻被接通了："刘培强中校，有何贵干？"

刘培强半点没犹豫："MOSS，快来我家，马上。带上王磊和你的模拟信息素。"他顿了顿："还有抑制剂。"

挂掉电话，他走到衣柜门前，开抽屉，拿出了两根比Tim拿的粗一倍的自慰棒，Tim看得眼睛都直了。

刘培强把其中一根递给Tim："没办法了，Tim，等MOSS来了就好了，他估计得半个多小时才能到，你先用着。不好意思啊，刘启把你弄的发情了...要不要我帮忙？"

Tim红着脸道："没没没关系，刘叔叔...我我我自己来就好了！"

刘培强点了点头，生理性的红晕在他脸上散开，家里没有抑制剂，他也快忍不住了。

他打开刘启的房门，也被信息素浓度惊了惊，幸好之前他把屋子的墙壁刷了特殊涂层，不至于把信息素泄露出去，不然现在街上肯定就不是这么安宁了……

他走到刘启的床边，刘启赤身裸体躺在床上，感觉自己小腹抽搐，手脚发软："爸...我难受...."

刘培强摸了摸他的头："儿子，马上舒服了，忍着点。"

刘启的脑子转不过弯，他还在思索，忍着...？

刘培强把放在床底的炮机搬出来，插上他拿着的假阳具。把刘启的双腿分开，刘启的穴口缩了缩，好似....有不好的预感。

"嗯...？爸————啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！爸！！！！"

声调变细，变高。突然的快感使他只有尖叫的份，假阳具又粗又长，速度也快。他感到穴口被撑开，直入到最深的地方，甚至觉得小腹有些痛——

"啊！爸，你，你从哪里找来的这种，这种东西——嗯啊——"

臂部不自觉往上顶，刘启只撑了十几分钟，生理性的眼泪流了就下来，他达到高潮了。

"啊！我——"

拱起身子，刘启把手放在乳尖上玩弄。

发情期能有这种东西真是太好了——他昏过去前，这么想着。

敲门声响起，Tim打开门。

MOSS看到是一个他不认识的孩子开的门，挑了挑眉，Tim不好意思极了："你，你就是刘叔叔说的MOSS吧？进来吧....呜...."

MOSS眼疾手快地扶住Tim，他的液体普通决堤一般，争先恐后地从穴口流下来，等MOSS关上门，已在地上积累了一小滩液体了。

"MOSS，你来了。东西带了吗？"

"刘培强中校，东西在这里。"

刘培强示意MOSS东西放在柜子上，把Tim抱进刘启的房间，他边走边脱MOSS的裤子，转眼，MOSS全身上下就只剩下一条白色背心了。

迷糊中，Tim感觉自己被放到了床上，他转了转屁股，露出了粉嫩的穴口，刘培强让MOSS先解决Tim的问题，MOSS点头，表示明白。

"Oh——fuck me！yep！please sir——fuck me！"

Tim在MOSS温热的阴茎插进去的那一瞬间就感觉自己上头了，到了后面，他连自己讲的母语还是英文已经完全不清楚了，中英混杂。

刘启在一边被炮机弄醒，就听到Tim的叫声，他感到深处有一股液体将喷出来——

"啊啊啊啊啊啊爸！！！！"

穴液如同滔滔江水，源源不断地喷出来。他浑身抽搐，刘培强没有停下炮机，反而加快了速度，刘启的口水不受控制地流出来，双手紧抓着床单，在一个高潮中又达到了一个高潮，欲仙欲死。

"我——我——Oh god……"

在一旁被MOSS干着的Tim也达到了高潮，MOSS如同真人炮机一般，没有停顿，Tim也达到了一个绝顶的高潮。

最后，他一把拉过刘培强推在地上，在刘培强湿润的小穴里抽插，阴茎几乎很容易就进去了。没一会，他也投降了。

MOSS把精液射在刘培强的小穴里，刘培强比刘启和Tim好些，但他的神智也有些不清楚了，只知道他把精液射在肚子里，想道：不可能怀孕的..进去就进去吧.....

Tim第一个清醒过来，MOSS已经走了，空气中留着一股淫靡的味道，但发情期得到满足了却是神清气爽——除了腰有点酸以外。

随后，刘培强也醒了，他让Tim去洗澡，他自己又在炮机上玩了起来。

刘启是最后醒的，他看见自己的父亲玩的这么开心，就顺手把假阴茎送到了自己的小穴里，房间里又传来一阵阵淫靡的叫声。

Tim在浴室里，红着脸，把小穴清洁了一番，他的白色液体从小穴里流出来，随着水流被冲走。


End file.
